parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves Transcript *(Meanwhile, Thomas, wearing his happy 2 face, travels along the viaduct, with Annie, Clarabel, his nine circus freight cars, and caboose, and heads through a tunnel. As he comes out the other side, Thomas, with his surprised 2 face, sees a step hill and starts the long climb up toward his goal. In the cabin, we find the driver, the shunter, and the fireman doing some jobs inside, as the fireman shovels more coal into the furnace, while the shunter opens the firebox doors, as the driver opens the regulator, until Thomas, with his cross face, builds up more steam, struggles, huffing and puffing, and continues his way up the other side of the mountain) *Thomas: I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I... (makes over the top, wearing his MSTnoodle face, and speeds down the other side) I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. Yippee! (races down the hill at a high speed, wearing his eager face, and forges slowly but surely ahead, now with his neutral face. At last, battered, weary, but unbeaten, Thomas, with his nervous face, steams into the station where his train workers slowly reduce steam and brake hard as the train slows down and stops with the train cars banging into Thomas, with his horrified face, causing him to let off steam. Lumpy pops his head out and sees that the train has stop and feels some raindrops falling on him, as Thomas, with his worried face, blows off steam. The girls finally get off the train with Lumpy following. As the workers get off and pick up some tools, all the other characters get off and start working at once) *Chorus: Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We work all day We work all night, We never learned to read or write, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! When other folks have gone to bed, We slave until we're almost dead, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We don't know when we get our pay. And when we do we throw our pay away, When we get our pay we throw our money all away. We get our pay when children say, With happy hearts It's circus day today, Then we get our pay just watching kids on circus day. Muscles aching Back near breaking, Eggs and bacon's what we need. *Voice: Yes, sir! *Chorus: Boss man houndin', Keep on poundin', For your bread and keep. There ain't no letup, Got to set up, Pull that canvas, Drive that stake, Want to doze off Get them clothes off, But must keep awake. Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Swing that sledge, Sing that song, Work and laugh the whole night long, "You happy"-"hearted roustabouts". Pullin', poundin' tyin', groundin', Big top roundin'into shape, Keep on workin', Stop that shirkin', Grab that rope, you hairy ape Poundin', poundin' Poundin', poundin', Oh. *(it is morning at last) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts